Mewtwo and Lucario: The darkness
by Angel-Mander
Summary: Mewtwo and Lucario were never great friends, but when Mewtwo's mate is kidnapped and cloned into the most powerful clone thus far. they must team up to help defeat it. With some LucarioxGardevoir, and MewtwoxMewtwo.
1. Darkness Envelops

Okay, this is my first fic. I started reading these about a month ago, and loved them so much I wanted to contribute. Please read this and tell me if I'm doing something wrong, for this isnt my strong point. I've imagined this story for years but never had an outlet. Please review, and I guess I will say I dont own pokemon, only the characters in here. Thanks!

By the way, thoughts are in italics. In case that wasnt obvious.

Walking down the forest path, he cradled his damaged stomach in his left hand, stumbling forward with his right hand out. His blood seeped through his clutched paw, painting the forest path red. He was lifted off his feet and slammed into a nearby tree by an invisible force, and cried out not in pain, but in fear, for he knew his time was short. Standing up on his shaky feet, he was boxed in by the creature which had thrown him. His foe, a large, white and purple abomination created by team rocket for the sole purpose of destruction, stared angrily into lucario's eyes. Its name was Mewtwo, and it was angry.

He took a few steps back, hoping to outlast Mewtwo's anger, but he would not be so lucky. He was yet again thrown against a tree, which _shattered_ upon his impact. The impact sent blood flying from his mouth, and he struggled to breathe with his stunned diaphragm. He coughed multiple times, violently, and in an instant, he was being held against yet another tree by the neck by Mewtwo's mutated fingers. He grabbed at Mewtwo's scrawny arms, unable to pry them away from his neck. _How are his arms so strong?_

"I've been waiting to wring your neck for ages, lucario, and you have finally given me a reason." Mewtwo began. "Mewtwo, I swear, I didn't help them! I hate them as much as you do!" Lucario sputtered, unable to raise his voice above a coarse whisper with his throat being held shut by a three fingered hand.

"If you didnt, who did? They have her now and have used her to create a clone more powerful than even I. Speak your last words now, lucario, for your end is nigh."

"I have nothing to say to you." Lucario gasped, now beginning to lose conciousness due to blood loss as well as being unable to breathe. Mewtwo sent him through the tree, a sturdy oak which had been a part of this forest for ten years. He landed ten feet behind the oak, and the darkness engulfed him, dulling his senses and sending him into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Awakening

I don't own pokemon. Yeah. And this approximation of computer viruses in this chapter... I dont know anything about them. Thanks for being patient with my horrible writing. I realize I have perfect grammar and spelling, but that I'm horrible at describing things. Bear with me while I continue to write my first story ever.

Lucario opened his eyes, and for a moment was blinded by the bright sunlight in the area he was in. He sat supine, ten feet from the mouth of a cave he'd never seen before, on a pile of straw which was surprisingly comfortable. He looked around, and laid eyes upon a sleeping absol and her cubs. He didn't want to disturb them, so he simply closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, ignoring the pressing questions which lingered in the back of his mind.

"I know you're awake, lucario." The absol began, standing up and stretching. He could now tell the absol was a female, and her cubs had been sitting directly behind her in a position he couldnt see them in. Lucario made an attempt to stand, and upon its failiure, he said "How did you know that?"

"I could feel your eyes upon me."

"Okay. So tell me, where exactly am I, and how did I get here? What happened? What's your name?"

"I'm Alalia. I saw a catlike pokemon toss you around, and leave you bleeding in the forest nearby. I had sensed the disturbance, but I was much too afraid to step out of the shadows, because that pokemon scared me. I'd never seen anything with such undiluted hatred in its eyes until that day."

"What do you mean by 'that day'?"

"You've been asleep for three days."

"Oh... I'm terribly sorry to have been a burden for you guys."

"It was no problem, but all of the local pokemon want to know what exactly you did to have that crazy pokemon attack you. So do I. I think you owe us some answers."

"Very well. That pokemon. Its name was Mewtwo, and its a clone from the legendary mew. It was angry at me because it thought I told team rocket where he and his mate were hiding, and she was captured and cloned into the most powerful being ever created: Mewthree. It is completely emotionless, and has more power than it knows what to do with. I honestly can't believe I'm alive." Lucario coughed a few times, and continued, "I know he will come here for me if he realizes I was rescued, so I must leave now." Lucario struggled to stand, and was eventually able to, using the cave wall.

"You're not going anywhere. If you dare try to escape, I will have Evvie come here and put an end to this escapade. She's a lucario, too." Alalia said, while walking over to lucario and looping the sickle atop her head around him and using it to drag him further into the cave. She sat him down at a makeshift table and nudged a small pile of berries his way. "You need to eat something. You've been asleep for three days and are heavily injured."

"Alright, I'll eat. Then can I go for a walk? I've fallen behind in my training, and I would love to meet this other lucario." The absol grabbed a berry in her teeth and chewed slowly, savoring it, allowing lucario to have most of it. They sat at the table awkwardly for a few minutes after lucario finished eating his berries, until Alalia said "Well lets go see Evvie. She's been worried about you, not having seen another lucario in a year and worried she would never get to talk to you."

"That sounds like a plan. Thanks for saving me and... dressing my wounds." They exited the cave together, walking down a cleared path toward the town.

"Oh, I didn't do that, Evvie did. She is our town healer."

"This is a town?" Lucario asked, as they cleared the trees and entered the town square. He saw a stand with two kecleon sitting behind it,

"What, did you think we were savages, running around here and eating eachother? Of course this is a town, and you're quite a hot topic at the moment." Lucario looked around at the buildings, amazed with this place. They were all made of wood and straw, not very heavily decorated and with signs adorning each shop, titling them.

They continued through the town until they arrived at a crossroads which contained signs directing passersby to their destinations. One of the signs said 'Clinic', so lucario began walking in that direction. He was anxious to meet Evvie, who would be the first female of his species he had ever seen. His own mother had died before his first memory, and he could not recall her face. As they neared the clinic, lucario felt a flit of trepidation. He wanted to make a good impression, but didn't want to seem creepy. They continued toward the doorway to the clinic, and lucario decided he wanted to leave this town. These people were nice to him, how dare he bring Mewtwo here? Mewtwo wouldnt care about the people of this town, only himself. He would kill them to get to him. They walked in through the clinic door, and lucario's eyes fell upon a gorgeous lucario, who was at the moment bandaging a hitmonlee's leg. _The guy must have kicked something much too hard_, lucario mused. She then looked up, and upon noticing their entry, exclaimed

"I've been waiting to see you! How are you? Do you feel okay? Do you want anything? Food or water? Do you-" Lucario cut her off.

"I'm fine!" Lucario said, annoyed, and with far too much vehemence. He swiftly apologized, and his outburst had only temporarily stifled her stream of questions. She began, this time much slower, with questions about his general well being, as well as about what had led him to end up in their town, incapacitated. They conversed for a few more minutes, during which time Alalia had slipped out and left for her cave. Lucario was tired from the walk, and while he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to spend more time with Evvie. He was conflicted, knowing his presence was dangerous to the town, yet he liked the pokemon here. He finally decided he would stay for a few days until he had regained his strength, and leave. That decided, he excused himself from the clinic and walked down the road to Alalia's cave. He barely begun walking when he realized the townsfolk were staring at him. Apparently, they had respected Alalia enough not to bother him when he was with her, but now that he was alone, he was vulnerable. As they began to walk toward him, he picked up a run, and did not stop until he reached the safety of Alalia's cave, at which he realized he was out of breath. Lucario did not get winded. This bothered him. He vowed to increase his training after he recovered.

"You're bleeding from your stomach wound, lucario, you shouldn't have exerted yourself."

"I had to run from the town pokemon, they were going to attack me with questions, and I didn't feel like answering them at the moment."

"Very well. Sit down and allow it to clot. Tell me lucario, what do you plan to do when you're fully healed?"

"I plan to leave. I have too many enemies to stay here. Powerful pokemon who would destroy this town. I must leave."

"I see," Alalia said, and they fell into an awkward silence, not permeated by bird sounds or any other natural noises. It was as if something had silenced nature. This bothered lucario, so he checked the surrounding area with his aura. Upon finding Evvie's aura, he hesitated to stop looking at it. Completing his check of the area, and satisfied with his safety, he opened his eyes. Seeing the sun beginning to go down, and Alalia asleep, lucario settled down in his pile of hay and began to drift off...

Mewtwo flew toward Cerulean cave, his mind racing. He knew Shea (pronounced shay) was counting on him to rescue her, and he felt horrible for letting her down. Team Rocket had manufactured a new mew clone, and this one was their most powerful yet. To keep it in check, it had a brain implant which subdued it almost entirely, and it was probably not very intelligent. They had designed it this way to prevent a rebellion. Mewtwo had fought Mewthree atop team rocket headquarters, and had flown away, in disbelief of his inability to breach its defenses. He didn't know where Shea was, so he had to hack Team Rocket's database to find out. It truly wasnt all that hard to hack through a few firewalls, albeit strong ones, with a good Ghillie virus. That was his name for a virus which slipped into a mainframe undetected, gathered information by copying it to a disc elsewhere, then leaving, without a trace. As long as it was designed like a folder which belonged, no one would pay enough attention to it. He arrived at his cave, a dark and musty thing. It was probably as wide and tall as a school bus at some points, and at others just large enough to fit through. At the very back of the cave, there was a room which he had set up the most powerful computer ever designed. Designed by him, of course. It had sixteen gigabytes of RAM, with a five and one tenths gigahertz processor. It ran on a graphics card he designed himself, to be high functioning, but conservative of his power. He didnt want the people whose house he leeched power from to realize something was wrong. It was designed to acccept psychical commands, so he wouldn't have to do any typing. He gave it a few commands, and within minutes was within the Team Rocket mainframe. He found the folder he was looking for after ten minutes of searching, the folder titled 'Rocket Project Mewthree'. Opening the folder, he skimmed all of the details about Mewthree's creation, until reaching another folder titled 'Mewtwo No. 2'. He opened this folder with some hesitation, afraid of what may lie ahead of him. He began reading the scientists reports.

May 2nd, 2013

No. 2 has arrived today. We wonder how Giovanni managed to capture it, but that isnt our business to pry into. She is currently being held in the dungeon at the genetics lab, where she shall be kept for another two weeks, according to giovanni. She is scheduled for a lethal injection on the sixteenth, which is a shame, for I thought her a most beautiful specimen.

The genetics lab

_No! Thats only ten days from now! I must rescue her in ten days or she will be executed!_


	3. The Plan

Yeah, I don't own pokemon, though I suppose you guys already know that.

Mewtwo, in his fear, did not continue to read the reports. If he had, he would have learned that the execution date, had in fact, been moved forward a week. It was in three days. Mewtwo instead left his cave and went for a flight. He needed to clear his head. _Ten days..._ Mewtwo had little time to rescue his beloved. He now realized lucario had not been lying about what had happened to Shea. He also hated Team Rocket, and had quarreled with Mewtwo in the past, but surely, he didn't do something so cruel to him. It was Mewtwo lucario disliked, not Shea. He decided to visit lucario's grave. Perhaps lucario had even survived his attack, though he doubted it. Then again, he never stopped to make sure. He adjusted his trajectory to take him toward the forested area in which he had chased lucario, and from there would look for him. He contemplated his revenge against team rocket as he flew, and by the time he arrived, he had designed a new torture method and seen Giovanni die in countless bloody deaths. He scanned the forest, cringing as he saw the damaged flora and scattered wood pieces about the area. How anything could survive such a beating was beyond Mewtwo, however he did notice the bloody spot lucario lay as he fell unconcious to be devoid of lucario. If there were a pokemon who could survive Mewtwo's fury, it would be lucario. Lucario was the toughest, strongest pokemon he had ever met, besides the legendaries, who scoffed at Mewtwo, who thought he was unnatural and freakish. Perhaps it was because of his arrogance, but they would never help Mewtwo. They only helped humans and eachother. He expanded his conciousness to the surrounding area, searching for lucario's telltale psychical signature, and before long, he had located his quarry, hiding in a cave. Mewtwo flew toward the cave, admiring the ingenuity of the local pokemon, having their own society. He had thought them rather stupid. He hovered outside of the cave, unwilling to bring himself to enter. He knew lucario would still be injured, and that he had most likely already told the local pokemon about him. He would have to be careful not to stir up a commotion. He sent a thought to lucario, waking him instantly.

Lucario's PoV

Lucario recognized that telepathic voice, and within instants he was on his feet in battle position. "Mewtwo! Don't you dare destroy this place! I will not allow you to harm these kind pokemon, they have-"

"Lucario stop, I came to apologize. I realize now it was not you who had informed Team Rocket on me. " Alalia began to stir at the commotion, and when she saw Mewtwo, she ran at him and fired a dark pulse, while charging a night slash on her horn. Mewtwo was hit by the dark pulse, but dodged the night slash, and was about to bring his tail down on the absol when lucario intervened, catching his tail.

"Stop! All of you. Mewtwo has come to apologize, and though I am unhappy to have been beaten within an inch of my life, this is not a fight we can win, Alalia. Lets hear him out." As lucario finished his sentence, Alalia retreated to her cave and nuzzled her frightened pups, deciding to stay out of their conversation.

"As I was saying, I was rash and had not thought it through. My first thought was vengeance."

"You'll have to do alot better than that, Mewtwo. You are still my enemy. Leave here now."

"I hacked into the Team rocket database, and read a file which informed me that Shea has only ten days to live, before her execution. I want to get her out of there, but I have no plan, and Mewthree is much too strong. How they grew Mewthree in four days is beyond me."

"And now you have come here to ask for my help. You truly are pathetic Mewtwo, I-"

"I did _not_ come here asking for help, only to say I was sorry, but I am very worried about Shea, and I cant get past Mewthree alone."

"So you did come here for help. You can't have it. Go form a team of your own and raze Rocket headquarters to the ground."

"Lucario, it's not that simple. My first tangle with Mewthree left me heavily injured. He is much too powerful for me to handle, while freeing Shea at the same time. I need to gather a team and surprise them, preferably by tomorrow. I will enlist the help of some of the clones, though I doubt many of them will be willing to leave their homes at Mt. Quena to help us."

"What do you mean 'us'? I've already told you I am not helping you! You beat me within an inch of my life, then come here begging for help! Go to hell!"

Mewtwo's PoV

At that, Mewtwo teleported to Mt. Quena, togather as many clones as he could. He thought leaving lucario to himself for some time would allow him to think about it. He couldn't have expected lucario to jump at the idea of helping him, but perhaps, just maybe, lucario would help him. It sickened Mewtwo to think he couldnt rescue her alone. It truly bothered him.

He arrived at Mt. Quena in seconds noting the beautiful sunset. He scolded himself for wasting time, he didnt have that luxury at the moment. Upon his arrival he sent a telepathic message to all clones on the island to meet him at the underground lake. He hovered over the lake, pacing back and forth through the air, waiting for the clones to arrive. As soon as the final clone stepped into the room, he gathered his audience's attention and began speaking.

"It has been a few years, and I'm sure you're all surprised to see me. I wish this could be a happy reunion, but sadly, I came here to ask for your help. Team Rocket has kidnapped my mate, Shea, and have used her genes to clone the most powerful mew clone yet. It is far more powerful than I, and I suffered great injuries trying to defeat it. My only chance of retrieving Shea is to overwhelm Mewthree in numbers. I will not force you to come, but those of you who would like to help, make yourselves known. I want you to understand that this is possibly a suicide mission, and that this could be the last thing you ever do, if you decide to help." The clones began to chatter amongst themselves, about the events mewtwo spoke of and about helping him. In the end, five pokemon stepped forward. They were a pikachu named Spark, a gardevoir, a charizard named Blaze, a scizor, and a pidgeot. Mewtwo was not displeased. These were his most powerful clones, and they had decided to volunteer. For _him_. It stirred emotions in Mewtwo's cold heart. He would do his best to ensure these clones safety on this mission. He then addressed the five clones who wanted to help.

"You five, I thank you for your bravery. I will do my best to protect you, but this is something which could go very wrong. It is not too late to back out of this." Not a single one moved. Mewtwo sighed. It made him both happy and sad that these pokemon decided to help him. He decided he needed to move quickly, for they would be expecting an attack, but perhaps he could surprise them by attacking quickly. He teleported them back to the forest in Johto where lucario had been staying. He told the clones to wait about half a mile from the cave entrance, and he went ahead alone. When he reached the cave's entrance, he sent a message telepathically into the cave, "Lucario, I have come back."

He received no response. _Perhaps lucario is in the village. The only pokemon present here are the absols cubs._ Mewtwo flew over the village, scanning for lucario, and discovered his signature in a building titled 'Medic'. He did not bother to knock, but instead teleported himself into the room.

Lucario's PoV

When Mewtwo appeared in the room, lucario instantly jumped to his feet. He ran to Evvie and Alalia and entered his battle stance in front of them. He felt strangely protective over them. Mewtwo, however, made no move to attack. Instead, he began to speak.

"Lucario, I have gathered a force of clones from Mt. Quena, five to be exact. I need your fighting skills, however, and I bid thee come with me."

"Mewtwo, why do you want me so very badly? I am a fierce battler, yes, but how could I be a help to your operation?" At that, lucario dropped his battle stance and walked back over to the spot he had been sitting in before Mewtwo entered, and retired to his seat.

"Lucario, you are the strongest battler I have ever fought, beside myself and the other legendaries, and the other legendaries greatly dislike me, and wouldn't help me."

"If I were to agree to this, would you leave me, and never allow me to see you again?"

"I would do whatever you wanted, lucario."

"You're dodging my question. Tell me you would _never_ come around me again. Ever."

"I will never wander too close to you again lucario. Nor will I stir conflict if our paths do cross."

"In that case, Mewtwo, I will help you."

"I will come for you when we begin the raid. It will be in just a few hours. I want to wait for it to be completely dark for our raid."


	4. The Raid

I don't own pokemon. Yeah.

Mewtwo gathered his group at a hill overlooking the Team Rocket HQ. It was built deep in a hilly area, in fact, in the side of a mountain. The front of the building was painted black, and there was a large R in between its only two windows. It looked like it was built to keep things out, as well as in. With heavy reinforced doors, the building was quite a formidable sight. The dungeon containing Shea, according to Mewtwo, was one of the deepest levels, five floors down. Mewtwo gave his orders to the clones and lucario.

"Lucario and gardevoir travel with me to retrieve Shea. Scizor, Charizard, and Pikachu will occupy Mewthree. Watch eachother's backs, and don't try to be heroes. Just hold him off. The purpose is not to defeat him. Not even I could; use your attacks to keep him at bay, and we will be back as soon as possible." Mewtwo's eyes began to glow blue, and with an incredible screech, Team Rocket HQ's blast doors were ripped off their hinges. The guards in the hallway, after overcoming their initial shock, began shooting at the group. Mewtwo caught all of the bullets with a psychic barrier, and threw them back at equal speeds, blowing the two guards apart. Gardevoir stifled a scream at the way Mewtwo handled the guards.

Within ten seconds, Mewthree appeared in the doorway. It was much like mewtwo, but its feet ended in points like deoxys. Its coloring was similar, but on the ends of its arms were five fingers. They didnt appear to have joints, rather, they were just curved lengths of flesh. Its entire body , exclusing its arms, face, and legs, was covered in tough bony plating. It had a second neck, thicker than his main neck, loaded with nerves and blood vessels. Its eyes were an intimidating scarlet. With a flick of its wrist, it sent seven shadow balls, one for every pokemon present. Lucario dissipated two the shadow balls with aura spheres, Charizard destroyed the rest of them with a powerful flamethrower. It reached Mewthree, and allowed it to engulf it. When the flames died, one could see the purple hue the air around Mewthree held. Mewthree came forward at them, and Mewtwo teleported himself, Gardevoir, and Lucario inside. Mewthree, too stupid to realize what was happening, continued to assault the pokemon outside the HQ.

Mewtwo and his group traveled through the hallways, Gardevoir blocking bullets with her psychic powers, and mewtwo taking care of guards ahead. Lucario ran around the rooms adjacent to make sure no one would ambush them. They traveled through the sterile, white hallways, until they reached the elevator. By general concensus, they determined it would be wiser to travel by stairs. A rocket grunt appeared behind them, though they were too preoccupied with the elevator to realize it. He fired his M16 upon the group, and Gardevoir stopped all bullets but one, that one bullet hitting her directly in the stomach.

"Ah!" She fell to the floor, with a shrill scream.

"Gardevoir, no!" Lucario yelled, and dispatched the rocket grunt with a savage aura sphere, which took his head off his shoulders. Rather, it removed his head from existence, period. Lucario picked up gardevoir, and began to take her back. Mewtwo stopped him.

"Lucario, we must take her further in with us. No doubt it is safer down here than with Mewthree to handle. You must carry her. We will rescue Shea, and she will help us get out of here." Lucario grunted in agreement, and looked down to the frail body in his arms. Gardevoir gave lucario a wan smile before falling unconcious.

"Shea knows many healing moves. She will be able to heal Gardevoir." They continued further into the Rocket HQ, going down the stairs to a level with a door marked 'Sub level V: Dungeon'. Mewtwo shredded the doors hinges before yanking the door away from the wall, setting off the alarm. A few stragglers inside sub level five were eliminated with powerful psychic attacks. Mewtwo had viewed the file again, determining Shea to be in cell 93. Mewtwo looked at the cell markers, and realized he was traveling in the wrong direction. Turning back around, he traveled back to the stairwell, and continued down the hallway. When he got to the marker '90 - 100', they took a right and traveled down this hall. The second cell on the left was marked 93, but Shea was nowhere to be seen. Inside the cell were multiple puddles of dry blood, as well as a dirty sink, a water pail, and a small bed in the back left corner. The sight curdled Mewtwo's blood. With a vicious snarl, he turned back around with lucario in tow, determined to tear this place apart if he had to.

Today

Outside Team Rocket HQ

Charizard fired a fire blast at Mewthree, in an attempt to allow Scizor to get in a slash, but to no avail. The infernal pokemon blocked both attacks, sending scizor to the ground. Pikachu fired a thunder which hit home, and the Mewthree absorbed the attack, then fired it back at Pikachu, stunning him.

"None of our attacks are working! Where is Mewtwo?" Charizard bellowed, before firing another flamethrower at Mewthree to no avail.

"I'm sure he's coming back, maybe something's wrong in there. Mewtwo would never let us down." Pickachu said, while he fired another lightning bolt at Mewthree, who teleported away.

"I think we should make a group attack, all of our most powerful attacks at once." Pidgeot suggested, and with sounds of affirmation from his comrades, he issued orders.

"Charizard, fire blast! Scizor, your best slash! Pikachu, volt tackle!" At that, Pidgeot charged a sky attack. They all attacked at the same time. Their high powered attacks broke through Mewthree's defenses, actually injuring him. When they were finished, they were all tired. They had promised Mewtwo, however, to fight Mewthree off until he was finished. When the smoke cleared, Mewthree was still there, but angry. In his far too humanoid hands were elemental attacks poised specifically to harm them. Mewthree loosed his specific attacks, powerfully disabling all four of the strong battlers. They all struggled back to their feet. They realized angering it was a bad idea, and instead simply keeping it busy would extend their time on the battlefield. They continued to attack Mewthree, waiting for Mewtwo.

Inside Rocket HQ

Mewtwo burst into the fourth level, killing everything in his way. He no longer cared at all about the well being of the humans in here. Before he thought, perhaps, some of them were innocent, but now, he did not care. He burst into a new lab, where a scientist held a needle filled with a clear fluid. Though it was clear, it seemed menacing in some way. Mewtwo saw the violet tail sticking out the back of the chair, hanging limp from its owner. In one swift psychic motion, he injected whatever was in the vial into the scientists arm. The scientist stared at Mewtwo in horror before beginning to convulse. He hit the floor, soiling himself, and spent the last moments of his life in excruciating pain. Shea sat in the chair, restrained, all hope lost. Lucario looked onward as Mewtwo teleported Shea from the chair into his arms, and they began to move out. Lucario looked at the body in his arms. He felt horrible for what happened to Gardevoir. If he had been paying attention to the aura like he should have, that grunt would never have shot her. He followed Mewtwo, occasionally firing an aura sphere at grunts who attempted to stop their escape.

Outside Rocket HQ

Charizard was down for the count. Pikachu exhausted his electric reserves, and was well past spent. Pidgeot flew weakly, attempting a peck now and then, but he was truly tired as well. The only one with any steam left was Scizor, and even he was tired. They were approaching their ends, when an incredibly huge shadow ball crashed into Mewthree from behind.

Mewtwo took that moment to psychically gather his friends, and he teleported everyone to Mt. Quena. He took two steps, and collapsed.


	5. The Aftermath

I dont own pokemon guys! Just letting you know.

Lucario held the still unconscious gardevoir in his arms. Shea was also unconcious, as well as Mewtwo. He didn't have many options. He knew the pokemon were counting on him to do something, after all, he was the one who came in holding her body. Just then, lucario recalled Mewtwo making a remark about the healing waters of Mt. Quena. He decided to allow gardevoir to soak in the shallows while he brainstormed. Gardevoir was a beautiful pokemon, with silky green hair and fur, and incredible violet eyes. Her slim figure was very attractive, and lucario found himself drawn to her._ You're not here to mentally undress her, numbskull_, lucario thought to himself. He lowered her frail body into the water, and instantaneously, her wound began closing. In disbelief, he spoke.

"Gardevoir? Are you awake?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thanks, lucario, you saved my life..." Her face turned red with embarrassment. Lucario was oblivious to this.

"I'll be right back. You should rest." Lucario said, before starting on a course toward Mewtwo. The clones had set him in a more comfortable position after he had collapsed. Lucario was still weary of mewtwo, but Mewtwo _had_ been kind to lucario for the weeks preceeding the attack. He lifted Mewtwo's heavy body and plopped him into the shallows ten feet from Gardevoir. The water had the same effect on Mewtwo as it had Gardevoir. He began to stir.

"Oh, the headache I have right now," As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Shea. Her unconscious body, rather.

"You helped me but not her?" Mewtwo psychically levitated Shea into the waters next to him. For the third and final time that day, the waters of Mt. Quena were used to heal yet another injured pokemon. Shea's eyelids flitted, and opened. In a moment they focused on Mewtwo. She screamed for a moment, and when realizing where she was, she stopped, and floated over to Mewtwo, giving him a warm embrace.

"Mewtwo thank you so much! I really thought I was done... That scientist was there to end my life. How you pulled such a miraculous victory I'll never know. I love you, Mewtwo." Mewtwo squirmed, sore, in Shea's hug. Eventually she got the idea, for she let go and lay beside him. Lucario walked back over to where Gardevoir sat, and laid down beside her.

"Lucario, thank you for saving me, I really appre-"

"Really, it was nothing. You're welcome anyway." Gardevoir leaned over, gave lucario a firm embrace, beore kissing on the side of his jaw, before walking away. What lucario didn't see was her naturally white face turn a quite bright shade of red. Lucario felt the spot where she kissed him grow almost uncomfortably warm. He was surprised yes, but it was most definitely not unpleasant. He decided he would get to know Gardevoir better. Lucario really didn't have a home, he was more of a nomad. He decided he would make his home on Mt. Quena for the time being. Mewtwo and Shea held a conversation a bit outside of lucario's hearing range, and by the way everyone was avoiding them, he figured it was serious. He decided not to intrude, and instead follow Gardevoir. What he hoped to accomplish by this, not even he knew. He trailed her through the passage, not really knowing where she was taking him. He should have mentioned he was following her earlier, for now it would be simply too awkward to say "Oh Gardevoir, I was just following you...". He continued to trail her, until she exited a wide opening onto a ledge which overlooked the spring in front of the mountain. She began speaking.

"This is my favorite place on Mt. Quena." Lucario didn't know if she was talking to him or herself, so he hid behind an outcropping in the cave.

"Lucario, I know you're there. Don't just ignore me, come share the view with me!" She twirled around as she said this, making her gown flare outward before falling back into place against her legs. He found that action so cute... He wanted to see her do it again. He walked over to the ledge, and switly began to apologize.

"Uh, I'm sorry I followed you, I didn't have anything else to do and-"

"Hush. Watch the sunset. Don't be nervous." Lucario was anything but calm. He would have been thoroughly unhappy if someone had been following him.

"How did you know I was following you?"

"I could sense you. Did you really think you could avoid me while standing less than thirty feet from me? With an aura like yours?" Lucario relaxed a bit, feeling much less awkward.

"I suppose not. I didnt know you could sense aura, though."

"Mewtwo taught all of the psychic type clones to read aura. I can't do it as well as you can, but it's not horrible."

"Not horrible? For you to be able to read aura, you have to be amazing! It took me years to master it, and I know he created the clones only a year ago. Incredible!" Gardevoir reddened slightly, embarrassed at lucario's flattery. She flashed a smile at him which warmed lucario's heart.

"You're too sweet, lucario. It's quite cold out here, dont you think?" She sat down and crossed her legs, flaring her gown about her. Lucario found it awkward to be standing with her sitting, so he sat down next to her. Upon his taking a seat, she snuggled closer to him. Lucario didn't understand how such a soft, sweet pokemon could have volunteered for a mission which could have left her dead.

"Gardevoir, why did you volunteer for that mission?" Gardevoir had her eyes closed._ I swear, she looks as if she's sleeping._

"... Mmph?" _My god, she is sleeping. Against my shoulder. This beautiful frail white and green butterfly is asleep against my side. _Lucario laid her down on her back, and laid beside her, giving her a berth of three feet. The fights must have worn her out. He found himself consumed by the darkness, too.

When lucario awoke, he searched the area with his aura, to find Gardevoir still asleep beside him. In an effort to please her, he took the opportunity to prepare them a breakfast. He ran down the hill toward a grove of pecha, oran, and leppa berries. Grabbing as many as he could carry each time, lucario made three trips. He had outdone himself. There were enough berries to feed ten pokemon. He considered rolling them all away, and forgetting about the whole event, but before he could act on that, she awoke. She looked around for a few moments, spotted the pile of berries, she burst out in laughter.

"Hahahaha, oh, hah, you gathered berries! Oh that's so precious. You're just the sweetest pokemon, lucario." She glided over to him and hugged him. Lucario greatly enjoyed Gardevoir's showing of affection. He patted her on the back with his right arm, and allowed his left to remain limp at his side. She let go, and immediately dug into the berries. Lucario noticed she favored the leppa berries the most. He would make sure to get more leppa berries than any others, next time, although he quite disliked them.

"These leppa berries are amazing, Luke!"

"You've given me a nickname?"

"I once had a friend named Luke. Do you mind me calling you Luke?" Lucario pondered this for some time. It would be odd for him to accept a nickname from a pokemon he had met only yesterday, albeit a lovely female one.

"I... I guess I don't mind, but I would prefer you refer to me as lucario around others, but you can call me Luke when we're alone." She looked puzzled for a moment, before coming to an understanding, and nodding her head.

"Okay, I can do that. Well I'm going to go hang out with some friends for a while. Do you want to come?"

"I think I should allow you to have some time alone, we've been hanging out for a good twelve hours." As she was leaving she said,

"Yes, but about eight of those hours were spent sleeping. Do you want to meet here later today?"

"Okay, I'll be here."

"Great! At sunset? Sunset is a wondrous sight from this place."

"Sunset is great, Gardevoir." Gardevoir flashed another beautiful smile, before walking away.

"Wait, Gardevoir!" lucario began, "Is there something I can call you other than gardevoir? Surely you must have a name."

"Yes, I do. My name is Lily."

"Thats a pretty name, Lily."

"Luke you're too sweet!" She blew a kiss at him, and resumed walking, her feminine form swaying like a flower as she walked. Lucario felt a feeling he had never felt before. He felt... Love. Yes, that was the word for it. Whether he liked it or not, lucario was in love with Gardevoir. And this didn't bother him one bit. Yes, lucario would meet Gardevoir here at sunset, with a bouquet of flowers.

Mewtwo looked at Shea longingly. She slept peacefully in their king sized bed, which he had stolen from the humans. He had to admit, the humans got some things right. Though he had just woken up, he felt a compulsion to hold her close to him. He rolled over onto his side, and aligned his body's curves with hers. He laid his right arm over her side, to come to rest over her abdomen, and he moved his left into the crook of her neck, between her shoulder and her head, not disturbing her sleep. He took a few deep breaths, and entered the world of dreams with his mate.


	6. Oblivious is Bliss

Lucario stood at the cliff, awaiting Gardevoir's arrival. He knew she wouldn't fail to show up. Using his aura, he explored the curves of the cave leading to the cliff, surprisingly not seeing her.

"Hello, Luke. Glad to see you waited." Lucario would have jumped if it hadn't been Gardevoir's sweet voice who'd said that.

"How did you manage to get here without me seeing you?"

"It's a secret." Lucario may have pried more, but upon seeing her dazzling smile he opted to leave it at that.

"So, how was your day?" Gardevoir turned to him, making lucario's heart sputter.

"It was quite mundane. I talked to my friends as usual, did usual things... Life on this island can get pretty boring sometimes. I feel like I've done everything there is to do."

"Have you... Climbed the highest tree? Have you... Nevermind." Lucario felt his face heat, the first example was horrible, in his opinion, were horrible. He couldn't bring himself to list any more.

"I guess I haven't done that... Do you want to climb the highest tree with me?

"What?!"

"It couldn't end up too badly. I could always psychically cushion the fall if something went wrong." Lucario thought silently for a minute. He thought it was a horrible idea, but it did sound fun.

"Luke, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. It sounds like a plan, Lily." Lucario only went along with it because, quite frankly, he had a hard time saying no to Gardevoir, and wanted to spend more time with her.

* * *

Mewtwo awoke to the stirring of Shea. She had been trying to get out of bed without awakening him, but when she saw his eyes flit open, she pounced upon him, hugging him.

"Good morning Mewtwo, sleep well?" They slept in a bed located at the foot of the mountain in a hut, which was built into a cave. It was meant for having traffic during the day, but all of the pokemon on the island knew to stay away at night. It was made of straw, which surrounded a one inch thick steel coating which only Mewtwo knew about. All of the other pokemon just thought it was a sturdily built hut. Mewtwo got out of bed, setting his feet on the downy carpet he had installed directly next to the bed. He opened the huts iron door, which only he ever touched, and looked outside. It was a nice, sunny day, the sky nearly free of clouds, and a slight breeze served to stir the trees and make the foot of the mountain feel more lively.

"Shea come out here, it's quite nice out. She clambered through the doorway on sleep-ridden feet, stepping outside and looking around.

"It's beautiful out today!" Shea buried her head in Mewtwo's shoulder and sniffed, hugging him from behind.

"Yes." With a flick of his wrist, Mewtwo banished the remaining fluffs of clouds from the sky, creating a pristine blue field, not marred by clouds or fog.

"Now, it's even better." They walked, mangled hand in mangled hand, back into the hut, and laid down on the bed.

"Mewtwo, have you ever thought about having... Children with me?"

"I had done so in the past, but my fear of team rocket finding them and harming them overwhelmed my want for children. However, I think after the way we decimated their headquarters, they might leave us alone."

"Mewtwo, we're strong enough to protect any children we have."

"Then how did you get taken? Huh? They came here, and took you, and _I_ was unable to stop them. _You _were unable to stop them. How could we possibly expect to be able to stop them from taking our damn children!?"

"Mewtwo, don't yell... I'm sorry, but I always wanted to have children, and these pressing concerns of yours are ruining your peace of mind. I think any problems we may have with team rocket will work out. If anything, having a child, who, being of our species, will mature quite rapidly, will be just as strong as we are in a year. Well be even stronger, Mewtwo, together."

"Perhaps. But what if our child doesn't turn out as powerful as we are? Then we will have to defend it and ourselves. It's an unnecessary burden." Shea straddled Mewtwo, and punched him on the nose.

"Ow!" Mewtwo screamed, throwing Shea off of him and quickly using recover.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He covered his bruised nose, still undergoing recover.

"Mewtwo, stop worrying. We will train eachother, hone our psychic powers, and become just as strong as Mewthree. They will not be able to stop two of us after we fully master our inherent psychic abilities. Sure, we're powerful now, but we aren't at the height of our ability. And when we finish training, I want a child. We begin today." Mewtwo had never seen her so intent upon something in his life. He couldn't possibly say no to her after she showed so much passion.

"Okay, lets get started."

* * *

Lucario trudged up the smooth, gradual incline with gardevoir, heading toward the largest tree on Mt. Quena. It was a huge sequoia which had been living here for close to two hundred years. It had a ten foot thick trunk, and no low lying branches. They would have to use their inherent powers to help them climb the tree. They continued walking for another few minutes, until they reached a point about five hundred feet from the peak of Mt. Quena, at which point the tree lied.

"So how did you know which tree was the tallest?"

"I've been living here for years Luke. I just... Knew."

"Very well. Let us begin climbing." At that, lucario flipped his paws around, facing the spikes toward the tree, and jumped. When he reached the height of his jump, he slammed both spikes into the bark of the tree, nearly slipping. Gardevoir stuck her delicate fingers in any crevices and cracks in the bark, and levitated, pulling her now eliminated weight up the tree with her hands. Lucario hung by his claws for a moment, before doing the equivalent of a pull up, throwing himself ten feet higher. This hurt his spikes so much, he decided to climb the rest of the way by shoving one spike in and moving up some, placing the other higher. This method was a lot less painful, though slower. Gardevoir was already five feet ahead of him, so he quickened his pace by lunging farther with each paw. About half way up the tree, lucario slipped, and fell ten feet, screaming all the way, catching himself upon one of the lower branches. To his surprise, it held his weight. His screaming caused Gardevoir to lose concentration, and she fell a few feet before regaining concentration and remaining weightless yet again, slowing her descent against the bark of the tree.

"Luke, are you okay? It sounded like you hit that branch awfully hard... Perhaps this wasn't the best idea."

"I still want to reach the top of this tree, Lily. I now have a vendetta with this tree. I will reach the top of this tree, and I will break its tip, and it shall be one inch shorter when I finish."

"Heehee, Luke you're really funny, though I dont think the proper revenge would be to damage the tree. I think reaching its top is sufficient." At that, Gardevoir shot toward the top of the tree, reaching it in seconds.

"I was only going slowly to motivate you, but I don't want you to go too hard, so please, take your time. I have all day."

"So that's how you snuck up on me earlier on the cliff, you flew there. Wonderful." Lucario climbed slowly after that, reaching the top of the tree in just half an hour. He plucked a single leaf from the top of the tree, to help him remember this event. And gardevoir then lowered them to the ground.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

* * *

Mewtwo blocked every single one of Shea's attacks, to her frustration. She couldn't hit him once! Then, out of the blue, Mewtwo's tail flew right into her face. It stopped inches from it, curling around her neck and spinning her body into him, pinning her tightly against his body with his arms pinning her arms, tail moving from her neck to her legs, entangling them. He leaned his head over her shoulder and whispered,

"I win."

"Oh you... Agh!" bashing her head into his, Shea took Mewtwo by surprise, bringing him down to the ground with her. When she tried to roll on top of him, he lashed at her with a psychic. She grunted from the sheer force of the blow and unloaded a barrage of dark energies. It incapacitated Mewtwo for a few moments, during which time she straddled him, preventing all movement. His only way of escaping would be to unleash a dark pulse of his own, and she knew Mewtwo would never do that to her.

"Okay, you won, but only because of my greatest weakness: you."

"I think that was enough for today. Let's go, and the next time we do this, lets do it somewhere more private, for I dislike the looks we're getting from the wild pokemon."

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, I ran out of ideas, and lost some of my initial motivation to write. I had to force myself to sit down and write this one. I feed on reviews guys, I know this isn't a huge thing yet, but review anyway! I intend for this to be a large novel, at least one hundred thousand words, so please, give me some preliminary reviews.


	7. Peace, Interrupted

"Agent Domino, what's your status? Over."

"I have the targets in sight."

"Domino, hold your position. Do not make any moves, you are there to merely observe."

"Roger that sir!"

Mewtwo trained with Shea again, teaching her how to use her psychical and physical attacks with different parts of her body.

"Charge a thunderpunch in one hand, an ice punch on your tail, and a fire punch on the other hand. Bring your tail through your legs, and bring all three together in one spot, hitting the enemy. It's the closest we can come to learning tri-attack. It also has the power of three separate attacks behind it, on top of however much force you place behind it." Shea tried to complete the attack, but the ice and thunderpunch failed. Her fire punch was wispy and ineffective.

"Mewtwo, it's not working! Ugh!" Mewtwo was getting frustrated with her pessimistic attitude.

"Did you expect it to work on the first try? Try harder, but don't get impatient or you'll make mistakes." At this encouragement, Shea brought another makeshift tri-attack into the world. It was perfect, and hit its mark. In order to complete the attack, she put all of her force behind the hit, knocking Mewtwo back a few feet. Normally he would have dodged but he was held in place by her psychic attack.

"Ouch, impressive! You caught me off guard, is all..."

"Oh I got you so good, Mewtwo!"

"Whatever. Now that you've seemingly mastered the tri-attack, we'll move on to other elemental attacks. Now having mastered tri-attack, that will be much easier."

"Your main attack will be shadow ball. It's a very potent attack, especially against other psychics and ghosts. You will definitely need it." He instructed her upon forming a shadow ball, and within an hour, she was making decently sized shadow balls which decimated medium sized rocks and tree trunks.

"Okay, I don't think I could form even one more shadow ball. Lets call it quits with that move."

"Okay. Next you will meditate to build your psychic powers."

"Why is it that you're only training me? What happened to _us_ training?

"Well, you're the one more inexperienced. When you become as skilled as I am, we'll train together. You can now hold your own in physical combat with me, but your psychical skills need work."

"Okay, fine. Lets get on with this."

"Boss, this is agent Domino. They seem to be undergoing rigorous training, and I think we should move in quickly, for they will be too strong for even Mewthree in a short while at the pace at which they're going."

"Domino, we have airships on their way. They carry explosives. We plan to make them come forward peacefully by planting them around the island. If they struggle, the island explodes. Now hold your position!"

"Roger that... Giovanni."

"Luke, today has been fun!"

"Yeah, lets do this again, Lily." At that, they walked away from their cliff, parting ways for the night.

"Wait, Luke." Lucario turned around and was met with Gardevoir's sweet lips. She put her arms behind his head and tilted hers, before breaking away and flying off into the distance. Lucario waited until he knew she was out of earshot before screaming triumphant cries.

"Giovanni, the other two subjects have parted ways for the night."

"Roger that, Domino. Hold your position, we will remove you momentarily." Moments later, the rocket airship, a small rocket powered ovular and flat disc of sorts was only fifteen feet long, ten feet wide, and about seven feet in height, dropped a ladder for Domino to climb aboard. She entered the vehicles cockpit, and after the ladder was retracted, the vehicles cloak was restored. It sailed away silently through the dusk, causing nothing but a minor air disturbance, mistakable for a minor nightly breeze.

As Mewtwo lie in bed with Shea that night, he swore he could sense a minor disturbance. He discarded the thought.


End file.
